Familiarity Breeds Weirdness
by Immaginator
Summary: Sanada in an apron and nametag, in a bakery in Kyoto. Has a scary manager, slutty baker and a smug coworker who remind him of the green, green grounds of the tennis court. And had someone's moley nephew fall in love with him. o.O SanaOC Implied SanaAto Sa


Summary: Sanada in an apron and nametag, in a bakery in Kyoto. Has a scary manager, slutty baker and a smug co-worker who reminds him of the green, green grounds of the tennis court. And had someone's moley nephew fall in love with him. o.O Sana/OC Implied Sana/Ato Sana/Tezu

Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi owns Sanada-kun and the pretty bishounens! I only own Yuino-chan and the gang!

**Familiarity Breeds Weirdness**

_**Somewhere in Kyoto--**_

"Sanada Genichirou, is it?" the bespectacled man started fumbling through strips and decks of papers above his mahogany desk; hazel eyes glancing up from frameless lenses that glinted under the lights of the bakery. He was the twenty-something year old manager, he'd heard from his aunt.

"He's a wonderful man, Gen-kun!" she had said, smiling sweetly as she continued rambling praises for the brunette. But now Sanada only thought of him as a smart pant, only sweet to silly sweet-toothed women to win their hearts so that the sale of his tarts would mount. Otherwise he'd only be counting the greens at the cashier.

Sanada tugged the rim of his baseball cap so that it remained in a firm and comfortable position atop his raven head. He nodded curtly in acknowledgement. "Hai, the one who applied last Wednesday," he replied in a velvety voice.

The man nodded, almond-shaped eyes still browsing through papers as he stroked his chin absent-mindedly. Sanada's jaw clenched as he became aware of whispers, giggles and stares revolving around him.

"…cute, isn't he?" "Mm hmm. Strong and silent…" "…talk about macho!" Sanada felt his cheeks burning, ears turning furiously red. "Since it's solved, why don't you start now? Your apron is there, so is your nametag," the man, Akatsu Seiichiro murmured indifferently; gesturing at the yellow apron and matching, equally dignity-shattering nametag.

"Hai, sir," the blue-capped boy answered meekly, proceeding to retrieve his stuff and hurdled to work. The first day of his summer job, in a little cozy bakery in town. This place seriously was not his number one choice of spending summer, and the pay is not a lot either. It was ridiculous someone who considered being pokerfaced like him working in such a joker shop, like little waitresses in cute short dresses and aprons loitering around taking orders.

He should be working in his uncle's sports reverie by now, selling tennis goodies and all that cool stuff, meeting international players and accepting tennis challenges. Doubles, singles…he'd take 'em all. But now the only double and single he'd associate here is the number of ice cream scoops. It would be heavenly bliss for Marui though.

But no—ohji-san had to prolong his stay in Toronto, some business stuff. And that was how Sanada Genichirou; fukubuchou of Rikkaidai Fuzoku and Mr Smarty-Ass extraordinaire, ended all dolled up in a ridiculous apron working in an equally degrading looking _bakery_. The thought of breads, pies and cakes or any other desserts for that matter made him feel a little girlish. Most females like sweet stuff, right? Wonder how they can have so much passion on a piece of chunk filled with only sugar and fat.

His aunt suggested him to take up a job here. Since he was staying at her place he felt a little bad to decline just like that. "Wonderful, Gen-kun!" she had said with her eyes lit up and hands pressing together gleefully, "That place sells _heavenly_ cakes! I'm sure to visit you, sweetheart!" He shuddered at the thought. What worried the daylight out of him was should any of his rivals spot him here. Atobe and Tezuka preferably. Imagining the smug-look on that cocky diva and the surprised look on Tezuka's face was_ not _very pleasing.

Sighing deeply he slowly arranged the beautiful, miniature servings of beautifully decorated varieties of cakes in equally divine looking plates. They were heavenly as his aunt had described, but the price was equally _lovely_. Spending that much on a lousy piece of oil and sugar although they looked divine was absolutely absurd. Once chewed and digested inside the stomach it would be gone forever. _And so your money._ Sanada was _not_ as stupid as that, mind you.

The bell atop the door tinkled indicating their very first customer of the day. Apparently the green-haired doorboy was profusely asleep with his white cap covering most of his face; lying against the hasp of the antiquely designed door for support. The abrupt jingle jolted him back with a start. Sanada secretly chuckled, that was silly, and especially when it's your first day and you're trying to get a nice image right up your manager's head.

Perceivably, Akatsu-san didn't seem too pleased with the cat-like eyed teen with seaweed-green hair, which surprisingly reminded Sanada of Echizen Ryoma. The guy was also a newbie, and appeared to be a few years younger than him. The bespectacled, straight-faced brunette cast a killer glare at the teen, who wore a smug look. The way he _glared _at him, with his arms folded across his chest and lenses glistening, wonderfully reminded Sanada of Tezuka.

More like Tezuka shooting commands at the freshman, Echizen. Sanada shook his head off his midthoughts, they were getting ridiculous. Has he already missed all the presence of his rivals after only about a week? Missed the intense, pressurizing atmosphere? Or… he just missed the feel of Atobe's supple skin brushing shyly against his and the glimpse of Tezuka's mesmerizing cerulean orbs hiding their perfect gleam under those lenses?

Scratch that. Maybe he'd hit his head in the shower this morning.

"Sei-chan, I've fixed the Charlotte Aux Poires, extra as you wanted. I'm short of butter and cream, will you get someone go get it for me? I need help making the Tarte Citron. Hurry up, koibito, my hair's getting flaky," a voice slurred, like a complain. A mauve-colored head poked out of the kitchen. The boy was fair-skinned and slender, flawless complexion and elegantly styled hair. _Lovely_, Sanada thought. Now that guy reminded him of…

_Don't even think about it_, a voice somewhere in the back of his head warned. Sanada swallowed hard.

"You're a pest, Yoji. You, go get the groceries," Akatsu-san ordered the white-capped boy while massaging his temples, twitching. Now he kind of sounded like the Hyoutei tensai in the middle of whining, what was his name again? "Mou, Sei-chan, ore-sama is already humbling himself down working for you, koi. Why can't you just tend to ore-sama's teeny weeny needs?" the purple head purred, batting long raven eyelashes as he leaned casually against the taller man, slim arms wrapped around the brunette's shoulders in a seductive manner.

"Oi, what you're looking at? You help Yoji inside," a stern command and Sanada turned beet red when he realized he'd been staring. _Ridiculous_, he thought. The trio reminded him so much of…and to make things worse, he started wondering if Atobe and Tezuka was involved with something like_ that_… _Whoa_. Now he's being preposterous. Face flushing he nodded and went inside the kitchen.

The slim man chuckled when he entered the place. "You know, that Seiichiro is such a tease. So fun to pick at, don't you think?" Yoji asked while rolling some dough. Sanada faked a cough, just to avoid the question. He hoped it didn't turn out too fake though. "He's a silly fool. I have no idea why ore-sama have to fall head over heels with him," the guy fake sighed, much like Atobe would do.

Sanada looked on, thinking how ridiculous this situation was. "You know, you've been staring a lot at me. Do I have something on my face? Or you just can't resist ore-sama's charm?" the man asked, azure eyes sparkling as he inched closer. Sanada backed off. "N-no. You just…remind me of someone," he admitted softly. Sapphire eyes locked gazes with his. "Really? So ore-sama's beauty do fly elsewhere! I thought my beauty was authentic," the shorter male chided, giggling.

Sanada pretended not to hear anything. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Oh, must be Yu-chan! Come in sweetie!" Yoji said gleefully as he proceeded to open the door. Sanada prayed silently memory won't speak itself anymore. "Hi, sweetheart! How's school?" Yoji murmured cheerily.

"I'm on holiday," came the exhausted reply. "Oh I forgot! That's why we received so many part-time job applies! Oh, Sanada-kun, meet my cute little nephew, Yuino Sawaki," Yoji said in glee. Sanada stopped looked up from the bowl of white, fluffy flour. "Ohji-san, I came here to relax okay, not to…"

Sanada couldn't believe his eyes. What seemed like too divine to be associated with mere mortals like he was staring back at him, amethyst eyes that could match his uncle's hair as wide as saucers. The boy was a young and slender one, with sun-kissed hair and pale skin. He looked a little snobbish, as his uncle, but adorable never the less, and standing at the height that made Sanada feel superior, like he'd never feel beside Seigaku's Inui.

Overall Sanada decided the boy was cute….Oh, and he had a mole under his eye.

A mole under his eye.

A mole under hi—

A mole un—

A MOLE UNDER HIS EYE!

Sanada blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, worried that the tiny spot was just his hallucination. Unfortunately not. It was _real_. The ghastly _thing _**is** real. Sanada coughed, feeling a little awkward staring at the dot too blatantly. The boy who gotten a little swollen-headed of having the good-looking man checking him out, started twitching furiously when the stranger began coughing when he spotted the mole under his right eye.

"I have no need to know such a jerk," he said haughtily, turning his back at Sanada. "Now, now. Sanada," Yoji glared at the tall boy. The moment he realized the way his nephew looked at Sanada, he immediately registered the thought that Yuino was infatuated. Yu-chan was a little cocky rich brat, and never really paid attention to most people. The way his eyes lit up when he saw Sanada indicated he was entranced, which really rare happened.

"Um, I apologize for such rudeness, Yuino-_sama_. My name's Sanada Genichirou, such a pleasure meeting you," Sanada chanted as he read from the text Yoji written for him to say. Yoji gave a thumbs-up sign and Sanada rolled his eyes. Yuino smiled secretly, still had his back on both Sanada and his uncle, oblivious from the scene going on behind him.

"I'm still upset," he said indulgently, frowning. Yoji immediately started scribbling on the next line Sanada had to say. "Forgive me, Yuino-sama, for I'm only a mere man simply intoxicated by your beauty that blinded me so strongly; that absolutely no libido-raging, lustful and extremely lecherous dickwad like me would underst—hey! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Sanada shrieked.

Yoji grimaced; he couldn't help overdoing it, could he? Luckily, Yuino was giggling away happily, blindly flattered. "Okay then. I'll forgive you, Gen-kun," he said cutely, amethyst eyes looking up shyly at Sanada's dark ones. Sanada was busy glaring daggers at Yoji, who was pretending not to notice by checking his hair in the mirror. "Now, Yu-chan, why don't you show Sanada-kun around? He's from Chiba," Yoji murmured, winking at Sanada.

"Really? Arigato, ohji-san! Let's go, Gen-kun!" the petite blonde said hyperactively, tugging the sleeve of Sanada's shirt. "Wait. Are you sure of this? Akatsu-san would…" "Hush, honey. I'll handle that lover boy for myself. You've got to check Kyoto out," Yoji muttered with a kind, frail smile, like Yukimura's. _Oh God, not again._

"Come on!" Yuino urged, giggling madly as he shoved the taller boy out the door. "What the hell is this! I told you to buy cream and butter! Not these junks!" Akatsu-san yelled hysterically at the green-haired kid, who was sipping away lazily at the can of Ponta. "You said _groceries_," the boy replied, continuing to sip his grape-flavored Ponta as he laid his back against the chair, his white cap covering his eyes.

"That's it! Fifty laps around the shop! GET GOING!" the brunette screamed. Yoji came outside to check out the commotion, flipping his silky locks behind his shoulders and had an arm at his waist. "Now, now. Gods, Sei-chan. Will you have more temperance? You'll lose hair before reaching thirty," the slender male quipped, guiding the furious man on top the seat at the cashier.

Sanada swallowed hard. "Um, Yu-kun, I think…." The blonde grinned up at him. "Don't worry! Sei-chan loves me!" he said cheerily as he lunged onto the bespectacled man. To Sanada's surprise the man smiled tenderly at the boy. "Hi there, Yu-chan. How's your day?" he said, calming down at the deft, slim hands that was currently massaging his tensed muscles at his shoulders. "That feels good, Yoji…." he moaned, shutting his eyes in bliss.

"Um, Sei-chan, can I borrow Gen-kun for a while?" the boy said timidly, sticking out his lower lip with puppy dog eyes. Akatsu perked up at this. "Who the—the worker! No way! He needs to work—OW!" his words trailed off when the once comforting strokes at his shoulders became rough, brutal squeezes. "Just go, okay? Have fun. Akatsu-san permits, _doesn't he_?" Yoji drawled dangerously, his thumbs dipping roughly into the junction of Akatsu's shoulders.

"Ow, ow…o-okay. Do whatever," he stammered, worried the bestial yet slender hands would break the frameworks of bones at his blades. "Yatta! Ikuzo, Gen-kun!" the little blonde took Sanada's larger hands and dragged him out the door, the bell jingling merrily behind them. Sanada walked out with a very confused expression on his face. This reminded him too much of home…

This is way _too_ familiar….

_**At tennis street courts, after summer break--**_

"Did ya have a good break, Sanada-fukubuchou? Huh, did ya?" Kirihara chided, annoying Sanada to the pit of his stomach. Sanada's eyebrow twitched for the billionth time that day. "Yes, Akaya. I had a very, very good break," Sanada drawled, rolling his eyes. _And now I've got to deal with you idiots again… _Niou smirked knowingly, Yanagi cast him a sympathetic look.

"Oi, Sanada. Atobe and the gang are here," Yagyuu reported, adjusting the rim of his glasses. "Ooh, coincidence? Or—Sanada? Do you know anything about this?" Niou teased, resting an elbow against his taller doubles partner. Sanada shot the spiky-haired boy a deadly glare. Pop. "He's heading here," Marui sounded up; resting an arm atop Yagyuu's shoulder, casually leaning against the gentleman's taller frame like Niou was. He was too busy popping his gum to notice Niou glaring daggers at him. Yagyuu was smirking a little, Sanada could tell.

Sometimes Yagyuu ought to be a pillar to those shorter males, albeit a comfy one—and everybody in their right mind_ knew _he was Masaharu's property, except for Marui, unfortunately. "Hello, Sanada-kun. I rarely see you here. What are you up to?" Atobe drawled, smirking charmingly. "Nothing in particular," Sanada replied, looking into space. He was piqued enough at the dispute that was taking place between Niou and Mukahi.

"Kono baka," the diva mouthed distastefully as he clicked his tongue after stealing a glance at the not-so pleasing sight of Mukahi pulling Niou's hair. Oshitari was holding the redhead back and Yagyuu was stopping Niou from further advances. Marui was snickering at the long strings of curses and foul words emanating from the dirty mouths of the arguing boys, gripping Yagyuu's bony shoulders as he peeked over the taller male's bony shoulders. Yanagi, Kirihara and the few Hyoutei regulars stood by, sweat dropping

"Well, I guess you might wonder why ore-sama has his beautiful self here, ne?" Atobe said, flipping his hair. "No," all six Rikkaidai regulars said in unison, even Niou stopped tackling Mukahi from God knows what he said to answer that question. Atobe twitched, but pretended not to listen. "Actually, my cousin from Tokyo came to here to visit. Remember the private jet I came with at the tournaments last month? That was a birthday gift from his father," Atobe said arrogantly.

Sanada only 'hnned' at the unnecessary piece of information. "Kei-chan, who're you talking to?" a voice sounded and Sanada jolted from the familiarity of the voice. "This is my cousin, Yuichi Takeno. Come here, Yu-chan," Atobe muttered. The boy emerged from the swarm of tall Hyoutei players. He was short and thin, pale complexion that could match Atobe's. Indigo eyes stared right back at Sanada, gold-woven hair shining under the sun's bright rays, inferior to the boy's perfect strands. He had defined cheekbones and cherry-red lips, looking absolutely like a cherub.

And he had a mole under his right eye.

A mole under his right eye. Why did that seem familiar?

A mole under his ri—

A mole und—

And then reality hit Sanada Genichirou, making him conscious that he **is **on earth, in a park with a troop of monkeys with multi-colored hairs, and two look-alikes with scary moles under their eyes. Oh yeah, _now _he remembers.

"Y-you've got a mole," Sanada pointed out. Niou and Kirihara begin laughing. Yuichi was on the verge of going ballistic and Atobe jolted to reality. "What's wrong with that!" both cousins shouted in unison. Sanada stared back, confused. "Um, sorry. I guess we're leaving," Sanada muttered, leading his team away ASAP.

"Come back here! I command you!" Yuichi screamed, Oshitari and Ootori holding him back. "Ignore the peasant, Yu-chan. Let's not be affected with some petty comments from a nuisance such as he," Atobe scoffed as he turned his back at Sanada, folding his arms and pouting like a stubborn four-year-old. Sanada was staring at the ground in disbelief, meanwhile Niou was laughing his brains off.

"Did you see that? He told him off! He said he'd a mole! Oh gods, that was funny…." Niou laughed, resting a hand at Yagyuu's firm shoulder, laughing so hard he had a hand over his stomach. "I never thought Genichirou was this observant, especially things involving _Atobe_…." Yanagi mumbled, oblivious to the glare Sanada was sending him. "Are you kidding! It's because Atobe was there he was like that!" Marui exclaimed, lunging onto Yagyuu and Niou scowled at him. Possessiveness.

(A/N: Poor Yagyuu. Guess that's how his role comes into place, as a plushie and pillar! --;;)

Sanada's eyes shot open. Where did that come from?

"Marui! Masaharu! Forty laps around the park, now!"

"What the—_Yagyuu_…" the duo purred, both shot puppy-dog looks at Yagyuu and wagging their tails, chibi eyes sparkling. The gentleman cleared his throat, and came between the chibified boys, facing Sanada, man-to-man. "Now, now, Sanada….don't you think that would be….degrading? Atobe and the gang are…." Yagyuu tried to bargain, Niou and Marui turning into chibis in pom pom girls' dresses and dancing around Yagyuu in the background, holding up a 'Yagyuu, he's our man!' banner.

"Niou, Marui, _Yagyuu_,_ fifty _laps. _NOW_," the fukubuchou admonished. Yagyuu's face turned pale, Niou and Marui clutching onto his arm each on both sides, wearing frightened looks. The background behind the trio turned black, thunder roaring and lighting blasting in the sky.

And then a shrill, girlish scream was heard, echoing the entire background. "Golly, is Mr Vampire here? I wanna see him! May I, Sanada-fukubuchou?" someone asked bluntly.

"HOLEY MOLEY!" Marui and Niou exclaimed.

"I resent that!" a voice out of nowhere.

"Hey, take that back!" some one screamed miles away.

Sanada quickly left the park; he made a mental note not to get involved with pastries and moles ever again—at least, never to comment on tiny, petty dots.

The End.

I know that contained major weirdness. Unghh… Critics and comments are welcomed. Thanks a lot! Happy New Year 2006 everybody!


End file.
